The present invention pertains to an engine having a cylinder block with a crankshaft driven oil pump mounted on the front of the block. The oil pump is enclosed within an engine front cover secured to the front of the block and also enclosing other components carried by the cylinder block. Operation of the oil pump in engine operation creates noise, which is radiated to the front cover and adds to the level of noise transmitted from the engine cover. A common method of noise reduction is to add external acoustical treatments to the cover. However, a more effective alternative solution is desired.